The Roles Have Changed
by falling-in-love-with-him
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems to be. He realizes this when everything he thought he knew before was proven wrong. SasuHina.
1. Is This For Real?

**I'm not a big fan of the whole Authors Note thing, so I'll make this short. This is a SasuHina story with some Narusaku thrown in. Well, maybe Narusaku. We'll see. This is in Sasuke's P.O.V. unless stated otherwise. Got it? Good. Inbox me if you have any questions. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1- Is This For Real?

As he walked back to his hideout, he couldn't help but to reflect back on the previous week. Nothing had been the same since then. It had been a close call, but not only for him. He knew he had seen her somewhere before. She must've been one of his fan girls from that cursed village. _Although she was stronger, she still had been weak and completely pathetic. Truly a disgrace. _

He did not need anyone; they would only hold him back. The fact that she was stupid enough to think she could try to convince him to come "home" proved that. He wanted his brother dead and his clan revived. Not love or caring "friends". No, what he wanted was to live in peace alone. No annoying girls or nagging teachers. Just that thought alone caused him to shudder.

Hate was the only thing he felt. _I should have killed her when I had the chance. She is of no worth to me. To anyone. _The fact that he knew she had people who thought she would be successful made him think that they were fools. All she was good for was figuring out where he was. Her eyes may be exceptional, but she was not. Relocating was hardly a price to pay. She had severely lacked in battle skills. _Tch. Not even worthy enough to call herself a ninja. Truly pitiful. _

Picking up his katana, he resumed his training. After all, he needed to be strong in order to kill his brother. Swinging it down in a vertical motion, he sensed movement behind him. Turning around, he quickly took notice of the fact that he-

And that was when he woke up.


	2. Things Are Different

**So this is pretty different from the first chapter I know, but this is the route I wanted to go on. Back at the Academy! Their relationship is probably going to progress really slowly, but Sasuke is, well, Sasuke. Not to mention, there's the fact that Hinata is crushing on Naruto. And sorry everything is really short. When I first wrote it I didn't realize that so little had been written. I've tried to add more, but I guess I'm not really good with improvising. Whatever. Anyway! Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2- Things Are Different

At the Academy, Sasuke glowered at the girls that were staring at him. Would they ever leave him alone? Those girls were too stupid to realize they he didn't like them and never would. All he wanted to do was train. That's why he even bothered to come here. The Academy, that is. It was the only way to become a ninja, the only way to accomplish his goals.

Iruka-sensei was about to announce their teams. Today, they would officially begin to train as actual genin; real ninja. Sasuke really hoped he wouldn't end up with fan girls. He's already mentioned how much he detested them. He hoped for teammates that would be strong, yet respected silence. He knew that would never happen though.

"Alright everyone, when you hear your name called along with your sensei, I want you all to sit in your teams. Shortly after I tell you who your teammates are, your jounin-sensei will be here for your first team meeting. You will all depart to a designated spot chosen by your own sensei. And once again, I congratulate everyone on becoming genin," Iruka told them all. "Now, starting with Team 1…"

Sasuke zoned out everything he said, he didn't know half the people in here anyway. The boys were loud and the girls were stupid. He always seemed to get back to that point, didn't he? That just goes to show how annoyed he was by them. Sasuke just hoped for the best, if you could say that. Hopefully no fan girls or anyone who would be irritatingly annoying…

"Team 7 will be consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto promptly yelled out in joy at this, while Sakura just looked miserable," and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." One major fan girl down and one more to go. Hah, at least the dobe wouldn't be on his team either. He certainly was a loud mouth, which made him annoying.

"Team 8 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Team 9 is Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Your sensei will be Maito Gai. And last but not least, Team 10. You will be consisted of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. Yuhi Kurenai will be your sensei." Iruka went back to his desk, his job had been done. He was no longer their teacher; their senseis would be taking control of them now.

So, a Hyuuga and some weird guy that talks to bugs? Here goes to being on a new team. _Hn. Better than being with fan girls and loud mouths. _After all, those were the two types of people he disliked the most, and from he knew they were both quite people. Sasuke wasn't so sure if they were strong, but with him as their teammate they were going to have to be. He was going to be pulling his own weight, he only hoped they could as well.

Besides, that Hyuuga Hinata reminded him of the girl that was in a dream. Although he never saw her face, he had expressed that her eyes had been exceptional. She was weak as well. He didn't understand where the dream had come from. It didn't make any sense. It was almost as if it was something that was going to happen in the future. Sasuke had never thought about leaving the village. Although, reviving his clan and killing Itachi had crossed his mind more than once.

This is why he was alone. His brother... ruined his life. It's why he didn't have a family, had nightmares almost every night, and didn't let anyone in. He had truly loved Itachi; he was his older brother, his best friend, even. It was hard to live life without him. All Sasuke was fueled by now is his determination to kill Itachi; get revenge for everything he had done to him, to their family. He couldn't ponder on that all night though. He had a new team and sensei to get to. _I wonder if she's actually going to let us train today…_


	3. It's A New Day

**I've been trying to lengthen the chapters, because originally they were too short. Chapters 3 and 4 will probably still be pretty diminutive, but Chapter 5 and onward will be longer. I know I've had mistakes in the past chapters, but I'm not perfect. I'm not the best writer in the world either, but I hope it makes enough sense!**

Chapter 3- It's A New Day

"So, as you know, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, sensei to you, Team 10. When I tell you to do something, you do it without asking questions. Like if I tell you to run, you run. Make sense? Good. Okay, now, why don't we get to know each other better? Tell us all a little bit about yourselves. Hmmm… let's start with you," she said, nodding to Shino.

Team bonding, huh? What a waste of time. They don't even need to know anything about each other, it's not like it would help in missions. All Sasuke wanted to do was to get to training. Why did they have to do this worthless crap? Talking would get them nowhere. Like they say, actions speak louder than words. If Sasuke had any say in this, he would have just left them to have their little chit chat and he would go train on his own. He wouldn't be getting any stronger just sitting here.

"My name is Aburame Shino. Who am I? A genin of the Leaf Village, Konoha. I aspire to be a strong and successful ninja, like my father did before me. What can I do? My kikai feed off my chakra and in turn take others chakra. They are what allow me to be great at tracking fellow Nin. Why? I can send them off to search on their own." It seems as if bug boy likes to repeat himself and phrase his words into questions. What a loser. _He probably doesn't even realize how stupid he sounds. What is with my teammates and not being able to talk normally? _Shino probably didn't even know how worthless his bugs were. A great ninja needs to rely on strength and jutsus, among other things. Sasuke knew this guy would be a waste of time and would lack in missions.

"Interesting..." So Kurenai even thought he was a freak. That must prove something. "Okay, you, you're next." It was Hinata's turn. At least that's what he thought her name was. The only thing he caught from what Iruka said is that she's a Hyuuga. Her eyes were a dead give away to that, either way. Sasuke could have figured that out on his own. That meant he would going last, then. Fine, he could make it short and then they would finally be able to go off and actually do something worthwhile; training.

"A-ano, my n-n-name is Hyuuga-ga Hinata…" _Well that's just great. She still stutters. How annoying. _Sasuke noticed this in disdain. "I h-hope to l-live up t-to my f-father's expectations o-of me… I l-like to r-read and train w-with my f-friends like Sh-Shino-kun." Hinata murmured with a small blush on her face. Did she ever actually have a normal expression on her visage? He had been right thought, her name is Hinata. Sasuke could relate to her about wanting to please her father. His own had been too consumed with Itachi, and had wanted Sasuke to be just like his big brother. He had constantly been in the shadows; he had never been quite good enough. Maybe there was more to this Hinata girl than he thought…

Still thought, he thought she was a complete joke. _How the heck could she even be a ninja if she couldn't even speak a whole sentence clearly? _Sasuke may not hate her, but that didn't change the fact that she was incredibly weak. He didn't know that for sure, but it definitely seemed like she was. Once again, she would only hold them back in missions. That makes two worthless people he could do without. Wasn't she supposed to be the heiress too? _How pathetic. _

"Alright. And last but not least, you. Let's hear it." _I guess I'm not the only one who wants to get done with this. Why is she even making us do this anyway? There's no point._

So now he had to tell them about himself. _Tch. What a waste of time. _"Uchiha Sasuke. I hate fan girls, so you better not be one." A glare was pinpointed on Hinata at this point. She let out an embarrassed Eep, her face a deep red. _No surprise there. _"I plan to kill a certain person and restore my clan."

There, he was done. Which meant that they were done, so couldn't they get to real training now? It was bad enough having a worthless boy who relies on his stupid bugs, not power. Didn't he even know anything about being a ninja? Not to mention, a stupid girl who was too weak to be a genin. Sasuke wasn't sure if she was a fan girl, but if she was, he just might have to kill her… seriously.

"Okay! Our real training begins tomorrow, so meet me at training ground 10 at 5:00 in the morning. You will be tested on your skills, mentally and physically." _This is where the actual action begins. Training is worth my while. These fools aren't. _"Oh, and make sure you bring enough stuff to camp outside for a couple of days. We might be there for a while. You could say it's survival training, at most."

Camp outs are lame, but survival training? That's something he could do. Sasuke could prove how strong he was and how weak they truly were. He was the one in control. Then they would know who's in charge. Sasuke would have to be the one to look to. They better spend the whole time training, or he would NOT be happy. _This is where it starts. It's time to start acting like real ninja. True genin of Konoha._


	4. Put Up a Fight

**I know, I stink at updating and I'm a hypocrite, because I hate it when people do that. But I wanted to actually fishing writing a couple chapters so I would be ahead. I should've just waited till I finished the story to publish. But no, I just have to be impatient. So unfortunately that makes me annoying because I won't update as quick. Yeah, I know. I'm stupid. Oh, by the way. I suck at battle scenes. So I kinda left most of that out. Believe me, it's for the best. And just ignore it if the print is bold in the middle. I don't want to have to bother fixing it. It got messed up and I tried to fix it but it was just... stubborn. **

Chapter 4- Put Up a Fight

The training grounds were empty when Sasuke arrived early that morning. _First one here. Tch, Figures. Maybe I'll actually get some peace and quiet in the mean time. _Sitting down, Sasuke closed his eyes. He was ready to relax, after having to get up early and drag himself out of bad. And what do you know? He was still the first one there. He had figured the Hyuuga would be here before him. She seemed like the type that obeyed the rules. _Loser._

It was no more than a minute after Sasuke arrived that did Hinata get there. _Speak of the devil. _"Good m-morning Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted him quietly. _Sasuke… san? She must really not be a fan girl. I thought she was. _Sasuke knew that she was somewhat friends with Ino and Sakura, so he just assumed that she was a fan girl. That she was the shy type, so she was to embarrassed to confront him or tell him about her 'feelings' for him. He did get sort of lucky with his team then. Better a girl that blushed and stuttered than one who hung off his every word.

Giving her a short nod, Sasuke responded, "Hyuuga." He had since opened his eyes now. Hinata was sitting a comfortable distance away. _Good. _He was still on the fence about her being a fan girl or not, so he figured he should still be somewhat weary of her. Who knows what she might be willing to pull on him, shy girl or not. Don't they always say that is was the shy ones that surprised you most? It was something like that. Well, Sasuke would only have to worry about that if she was a fan girl. As long as she didn't bother him things would be okay. Knowing she was most likely going to be quiet, Sasuke thought it acceptable to shut his eyes again.

Only with the arrival of his other teammate, whatever his name was, and his sensei did Sasuke get up. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night; he wasn't sure if that the weird dream from the night before would occur again. He had many dreams; restless nights were more often than not. But he had never had that dream before. It had made him wonder what it could possibly mean. Unfortunately, thinking about it meant a lack of sleep. No sleep meant a very pissed off Sasuke. His teammates and sensei better learn to not disturb him when he's sleeping. He was most definitely not a morning person either.

"Alright, you three, here's what we're doing. I have planned a little test of sorts, I guess you could say," Kurenai said with a smile. _I have a really lame sensei. _"This is what we'll do. Well, actually, it's more like what you're going to be doing. I'm going to set this timer right here at a 2 hour time limit." He hadn't noticed the timer in her hand before. That was different. "During that time I will be hiding. You are all going to have to find me. Yes, this may sound like it's going to be extremely easy, but remember, I am a jounin. I know how to conceal my chakra so it's more difficult for others to find me. If the 2 hours are up and not every single one of you has found me… well, let's just say you won't like it. Just hope it doesn't come to that." This team she smirked. _Tch, this will be too easy. And this is supposed to be a test? I could do this with my eyes closed. _"Okay! Ready? Good. Now, all of you turn the other way, facing away from me." Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata all turned around, listening to what she had told them. Once she knew that none of them were looking, Kurenai went on," You have to give me one minute, but as soon as that minute is up you're all free to come and find me. Start counting down now. Good luck."

All of them had to find her, huh? It just sounded like a really bad game of hide and seek. That game wasn't even fun to begin with. It was just too easy. Just like Sasuke knew he would have no problem with finding their sensei. He probably wouldn't even break a sweat. _If they aren't able to find her, I swear, those fools—_

"A-ano, Sh-Shino-kun, Sasuke-san… w-we should w-work together. I could u-use my bayakugan,_**Sasuke-san can u-use his sh-sharingan, and Sh-Shino-kun can use h-his k-kikai. Th-that way we w-will be able to find Kurenai-sensei." Hinata was pretty much beet red after saying that**____**. She must have serious problems, blushing and stuttering like that. It was really annoying. **__**She wanted them to work together? Sasuke was sure he could do everything on his own. In fact, he knew he could. There was no doubt about it.**_

_** "I agree with you Hinata. Why? It would help us to find Kurenai-sensei much faster and more efficiently." Bug Boy agreed with her. They were both fools. Sasuke didn't necessarily need to work with them… but with the way Hinata was looking at him he left like just needed to say yes. **____**What the heck?**_

_** "Sasuke-san? W-what do y-you think?" Hinata was looking at him, waiting for an answer. They should have started already. Oh well. He was going to end up working with them anyway. **_

_** "Hn. Let's go." Time was up. **_

It had only taken them 47 minutes. Hinata had immediately activated her bayakugan and Sasuke had taken on his sharingan after they jumped away from the spot their sensei had left them at. Plus Shino had his bugs to back them up and help them search, of they needed it. It was not surprising when Hinata had locked onto their sensei's chakra signature almost right away. That was what the bayakugan was for anyway; locating.

Kurenai's chakra signature was very faint, but they were still able to tell where she was. Finding her hadn't been the hard part. She had set up various traps along the way, ensuring that it wouldn't be easy to get to where she was. No one had been injured, and when the three of them got to where their sensei was hidden, they were met with a surprised yet proud look.

"Excellent job, you guys. You really acted like a team for this. It seems that you figured out what the real test was then; teamwork. While you all may have your own individual strengths, working together is what really makes you strong. Now you all are really ready to be genuine ninjas! How about some sparring? I'd like to test how well you all match up together. Sasuke, Shino, you guys go first. Whoever of you wins your match will spar Hinata." Kurenai meant business.

Sasuke had ended up beating both of them. It hadn't surprised him at all. Shino had actually been better than he expected. Having to use his sharingan more than he anticipated was what made him realize that he had underestimated his opponent. Shino's bugs or whatever they were, were surprisingly powerful. Of course, Sasuke had still come out the victor. He was pretty much convinced that he could beat anyone. Well, at least out of the Rookie 9.

Hinata was a whole different story. Sasuke had thought that all it would take to knock her out was to hit her once. He had gravely underestimated her, even more so than Shino. And because of his fault she actually got to land a hit on him. Her movements were quick and precise; just like a Hyuuga's should be. She wasn't the strongest, but Sasuke knew that with good training she would grow to be one. Although he had kept her constantly on the defensive, Hinata held her own. _At least she won't be a burden on missions. She shouldn't be._

"Excellent work today team, I mean it. It's really good to see you all working together. Now I have to go to an important meeting with all the other jounin-senseis, but I should be back before dawn. I want you up and ready to go before I return tomorrow. Remember, we're camping out here for a while, so get to know each other a little better. Until tomorrow, you three." After saying that Kurenai was gone for the night, or as she said, dawn. But she wanted them to get to know each other. How crazy was that? It was a joke. _Yeah right. All I'm going to be doing is training. _

Sasuke went out further away from his other two teammates. Sparring may have been a welcomed exercise, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to be pushed to his limits, to feel that sheer power coursing through his veins. He had already begun to get pretty intense, and he had only been training for roughly 10 minutes. Feeling a slight pain in his shoulder, he shrugged it off. Pain was not something new. The weather seemed to have something other than training planned for him though. It had begun to rain. Hard.


End file.
